geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking Arena v2
Viking Arena v2 is a featured 7* level created by Chillius. It is a full remake of the level Viking Arena by RobTop, but it is fit in the theme of a v2 level (harder than the original level). It is commonly considered one of the worst featured levels of 2017. Overview This is a remake of Viking Arena from Geometry Dash Meltdown, created by Chillius, the level features a dark styled theme, similar to the original. The level was rated on March 3rd, 2017 and received massive backlash. Then, on March 10th, the level was updated by Ninjukin and Nik Gambardella. The level currently stands with over 10,000 downloads and over 10,000 likes. Gameplay The level starts off with a cube section that has two three-spike jumps in it, then, the background will brighten and a yellow pad will launch you onto the first platform, on this platform you then fall, and jump over a few gears, then you will land on a 1x2 block platform with a pink orb after it, then after two 2x spike jumps, you will jump on a 2x1 platform to fall on a 1x1 platform, then a yellow orb will launch you onto a 2x1 platform and then a part with three yellow orbs on the ground with a spiked roof above them (similar to the part in Back On Track), however, a fourth yellow pad will come up and kill the player if they do not jump over it, then you land on a long platform and jump over a 2x spike jump. Then text saying "Viking Arena v2 by Chillius" will pop up and you will reach the first ship section. The ship starts off with you flying up, you will fly into an upside down portal and then fly down into a small corridor, then a blue portal will put you back to normal, you will need to hold for a second and you will go up, and hit a mini portal, this is where the first coin is, you can fly up to text that says "Thx for feature <3", the coin will be there if you got the key at the start. Next will be some blocks moving down and up, then you will go through a normal-size portal and a yellow portal right after, then you fly down to a blue portal and up, there is a pathway that opens and then you will fly straight, a monster will appear behind you and chase you for a few seconds. Then, a robot part appears, this part is simple to learn, fall down then hold until you can land on the next platform, then fall again, however, to get the coin, go over the platform that uses the stone-like blocks, then click to hit an invisible pink orb, then you will hit a yellow orb, then you will hold to go onto a red orb and then hold onto the next platform, then a pink orb will push you up to a yellow orb, then a dash orb, hold until an "S" block will stop you, then you get to the staircase part, fall when you see spikes. Then you will hit a yellow pad and will be put into the last ship part, this ship part, you will be flying over some spikes, here is where the third coin is located, you will fly into a darkened part of the middle of a platform, these platforms are moving up and down, slowly. The next platform you will have to fly over to avoid, then we get to the spider part, this part has a red orb, then you will go to a pink dash orb, then you let go at a sawblade, then you will click, then a red orb will make you land on a tall platform, then you will fall onto a pink pad and see 4x green orbs, click them as fast as you can, then, you will hit the same pink pad and green orbs then you will fall onto a yellow pad and then a yellow and blue portal transition to the next part, the cube. The cube part features some monsters with the text "To The Left" and "To The Right" going by the screen, but you must ignore these for now, next you jump over a 1.5x spike and then hit a yellow orb, then you will land on a platform but fall onto a yellow orb instantly, then hit a green dash orb, and land on a 5x width platform, then you will fall onto a platform with a red pad, jump over the pad and hit the red orb that is 1x block away from it, then jump and fall onto a green dash orb, then you will land on a yellow pad and yellow orb, then a green orb, then you will reach a wave section with monsters following you, and fireballs going towards you, you have to avoid the fireballs, then the level will be completed. Controversy This level, upon rate, caused much controversy over it being featured, as it was given the name "Worst Featured Level of 2017" by Terrashock, and It was well known as a very hated level, to the point where Chillius got very upset and apologized for getting it featured and spammed on his account many things about trying to help unnoticed creators get noticed. As of 01/05/2017, the level is still featured and 7*. Trivia * It is a remake of Viking Arena by RobTop. * The level has been given the name "Worst Featured Level of 2017" by many people, including Terrashock. * Chillius has said that the level was created to be 'intentionally bad' to prove his point that RobTop will most likely only notice unnoticed creators if they make something off of his work. Music Walkthrough Here is a full walkthrough by Ninjukin of the level, showing the level's design. The level follows a mostly dark design and can be compared to Viking Arena.